User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Beckett: Bet on it
One of Dad's fellow officers dropped his kids off at my house today because the officer in question had to go out of town and my dad was off for awhile. The oldest kid didn't look much younger than me, he looked about 12 years old at my estimate, and he looked a lot like his dad who dropped him off. My cousins and I went to greet him and his younger brothers immediately. "Hi there." I said, extending my hand for a handshake. "My name's Beckett." I said. He took my hand and shook it. "I'm Brayden." he said. I let my younger cousins Paulina, Edmund and Randy get to know his three younger brothers Ben, Brendan and Bradley. Then I noticed Brayden was wearing a jean jacket which reminded me of my greaser friends. "Come on, I know something fun we can do." I said, pulling on my black bomber jacket and leading him outside. "Dad we're going out for a bit." I yelled behind me. He nodded. "But be back by bedtime okay?" he said. I led Brayden out to my shed, where I grabbed my own black bike and I gave him a red one. "Come on...let's go!" I yelled. We pedalled down to New Coventry, where I saw Johnny and the guys. I introduced them to Brayden. "Now c'mon." I said. We rode down to the bike park, where us and the guys did some tricks. "Wow..." Brayden said as soon as we entered. "Cool huh?" I replied. "It's like a...like a...like a bike heaven y'know." he said, in apparent awe. "This kid...this kid ain't got no grease in his hair." Ricky said, looking at Brayden. "Yeah that's cuz he ain't no greaser yet screwball." I said, jabbing him in the arm and grinning. We were all pulling tricks to try to top each other. Then finally Peanut called out "Hey let's go see if one of those trust fund losers wants to take us." Everyone else liked that idea so we all rode our bikes outside. We saw a rich boy not far away on his bike, I couldn't tell who he was from this angle because all of the Greasers were in front of me. "Better run trust fund loser! The beasts on wheels are comin to get you!" Lucky yelled. The Prep saw us and started pedalling really fast. "Let's get him!" Someone else yelled, I think it was Vance. We chased him all the way into Old Bullworth Vale. We stopped and got some rocks and followed Norton's lead, as Norton started chucking the rocks at the Prep. Needless to say we did miss a lot though...kind of. With a resounding crash our rocks went through some windows and I heard Hattrick yelling. We laughed and threw the rest of our rocks and one of Brayden's nearly hit Hattrick, had he not dived out of the way to avoid it. He yelled one more time at us. shaking his fist. "Yaah!" Vance yelled and he nearly crashed his bike into a lamp post because the Prep we had been chasing threw an egg at him. "You're dead!" Johnny yelled and we were all after him again. We finally had chased him back to New Coventry when we heard sirens. "Run it's the fuzz! Hattrick called the fuzz on us, scram!" Norton yelled. We all started pedalling. "Follow me!" I yelled. "Feel free to take your own detours and meet at the tenements when the coast is clear!" I called out. I rode my bike off a ramp and purposefully hit the top of another cop car so they would be more focused on getting me rather than my Greaser friends. "Yeeee-haaaw!" I yelled. I saw the shortcut up ahead. "Yo Johnny get the others out of here...in case you ain't sure that black and white thing followin us ain't Free Willy." I yelled. "You sure?" He asked. "Pretty damn positive." I replied. He nodded and led the Greasers down the shortcut. I threw an egg back at the cops and they followed Brayden and I. "C'mon." I yelled to Brayden and we made a sharp turn and rode off a ramp, pedalling off as fast as we dared. "You ever see the Stephen King movie, It?" I asked him. "Yeah." He replied. "Well...as Bill always says...Hi-Yo Silver awaaay!" I yelled, and we sped off. It was maybe an hour and a half later and we finally lost the cops. But that Prep we had chased came with friends. "Hey those are some of the Greaseballs that chased me earlier!" He yelled, pointing at us. I didn't bother to explain that Brayden and I weren't exactly Greasers. Brayden and I turned the other way but found we were surrounded by Preps. "Hey Greasebags why don't you mess with us now?" Another Prep called out. "Come on greasers why don't you-" he said, unable to finish because he got hit right in the face by an egg. Right in the eyes. I heard a triumphant yell and I saw Vance in a victory pose. Just then all the other Greasers rode over on their bikes, armed with fireworks. These Preps were smart and saw right from the get-go that they couldn't win this one. They went running. "Yeah go cry to your therapists!" Johnny yelled. "Look at 'em, runnin for the hills like rabbits!" Peanut yelled. I laughed even. We rode our bikes back to the Tenements, where we hung out and talked about how scared those Preps were. "And didja see Hattrick?" Ricky added and we all started laughing. "Oh Hattrick sure won't be happy to see next time in Math class." I added and we started laughing all over again. But I paused and didn't laugh for a moment because I had a thought in my head. "You okay kid?" Johnny asked me. "Yeah." I said, nodding. I was just thinking...what if...what if I decided to become a Greaser? I mean I liked the guys and I got the hang of being one...heck even those Preps from earlier thought Brayden and I were Greasers. I mean sure after today I considered the guys like an extended family but I didn't know what to do because having no clique in the first place had freed me. For the first time though, I wanted to be a part of a clique. And I wanted to be a Greaser. Category:Blog posts